An exercise machine and/or an exercise storage rack may include rack-outs for holding exercise equipment including free weights and/or assisted exercise bars. For example, rack-outs may be used on exercise storage racks for holding free weight equipment such as dumbbells and/or barbells. The use of rack-outs allow users to keep free weight equipment organized and helps to avoid hazards associated with equipment lying around on the floor. Rack-outs may also be used on exercise machines having assisted exercise equipment where exercise bars are physically attached to the exercise machine. In these configurations, use of rack-outs allow a user to rest an assisted bar on the rack-outs when the user is finished using it.
Whether the rack-outs are used for free weights or assisted weights, the rack-outs are subject to wear due to a high frequency of equipment placed on and off of them. Over time this can lead to damage of the covers that are placed over the rack-outs. There are many types of rack-outs on the market today, and they may use different configurations. However, most of them use polyurethane covers positioned over the edges of a laser cut steel plate. Unfortunately, these steel plates typically have high manufacturing costs as they are too thick to stamp out. In addition, these steel plates can often damage the polyurethane covers over time due to the high frequency of equipment placement upon the minimal edge surface area of the steel plates.
Accordingly, the need exists for a new rack-out design that helps to minimize damage to the polyurethane covers. In addition, the need exists for a cost-effective retail price point to allow integration of the rack-out designs into home and/or light commercial exercise machines.